


Thankful

by beefcakemish



Series: Misc. Drabbles [31]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Thanksgiving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:38:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21588253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beefcakemish/pseuds/beefcakemish
Summary: Everyone knows you have to say what you're thankful for on Thanksgiving.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Misc. Drabbles [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1203301
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	Thankful

Dean audibly groans when Charlie suggests they go around the table and say what they’re thankful for. The three, okay four, beers he drank while cooking the turkey have worn off the little happy buzz he had going.

He kind of tunes out the responses of everyone else. It’s a cookie cutter response - friends, family, health, etc. Of course he’s thankful for those things, especially given their line of work, but Dean’s not about to ruin the mood by getting all serious and sentimental.

When Cas calls his name, his head snaps up to see eight pairs of eyes looking back at him expectantly. Dean huffs a laugh and says the first thing that comes to mind, “Good food, good meat. Good God, let’s eat!” Out of the corner of his eyes he sees Sam shake his head, and Cas just smiles fondly at him, while the rest of their guests share a laugh.

Later, after the company has left, and Sam has gone to bed, Cas finds Dean seated at the foot of their bed, head bowed, hands clasped in front of him. If he didn’t know any better, Cas would think Dean were praying. Cas moves past him to change into his night clothes, and climbs into bed.

Dean joins him several minutes later, after brushing his teeth, and turning off the bedside lamp. He wriggles under the blankets, wrapping an arm around Cas’ middle as soon as he’s within reach.

“I’m thankful for you.” Dean whispers into the darkness with a huff of breath to Cas’ neck. Cas smiles and squeezes Dean’s hand in his where they lay joined on his stomach. “I’m thankful for you too, Dean.”


End file.
